The Way April Looks
by LonelyAquarian
Summary: Jackson is a blind teenager searching for independence, with the aid of his best friend Reed, making the most of life. That is until the newcomer, April Kepner, changes his perception of his world in ways he never thought were possible. (A/N This Is The Full Story To The New Kid.)
1. By The Pool Side

**A/N" Here Is The OFFICIAL Story That I Am Going To Tell, Based On The New Kid. It's Deeper, So Please Bear With Me For A Moment My Loves, As This Story Is Very Detailed Compared To The Short Story.**

* * *

It's another scorching hot day in Seattle, and Jackson and Reed are lounging at edge of Reed's pool.

"What is your level of laziness right now, Adamson?" Jackson asks Reed as he's swinging his arm back and forth in the water.

"Ehhhh...six or seven, give or take. You?"

"Right now, it's at eight and a half, going on nine."

"Damn."

Jackson sighs.

"What's wrong, Jackson?"

"The sun, this summer vacation, the pool..."

"I never knew you were such a philosopher." Reed jokes. "It just makes me...extremely lazy to think that it's all come to an end already."

"Why? I don't enjoy doing anything at all. I'm tired of doing nothing at all. I mean, my family are nowhere to be found and you're always around. I absolutely hate it, but I get to spend best friend time you."

"Well guess what?"

"What? Chicken butt?"

"Nope. I am happy not doing anything at all." Reed supplies.

"Really?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yup. You ever heard Bruno Mars' song _The Lazy Song_?"

"Yup. Do you have it on your iPod?"

"Nope."

"Damn. Well, that song is the perfect song to describe me. You should check it out."

"Maybe."

"How did you expect your summer to happen?"

"I'm not entire sure. To be honest, the one thing that I was banking on for sure, was that we'd have some good drama and great romances. But who am I kidding? That never happens during our summer vacation."

"Ah. So who were you looking forward to romance you? I mean, you said it yourself that most the guys and gals in our year are frogs." Jackson reminds her.

"We'll I'm not looking to spend my life with someone already." Reed says. "Ok, maybe I am. What about you?"

Jackson softly chuckles as Reed senses his hesitation.

"Hey, don't worry about it."

"Worry? What do I have to worry about Reed?" He asks his friend.

"Your first kiss."

"REED!" Jackson says, splashing water towards her.

"What? You know it's true! You shouldn't be listening to Toni Braxton all the time."

"Why not? She has some great songs."

"I just...I don't know. You could literally stop contemplating, be a man, and get it over with, like Usher sang in _Confessions_ , and kiss any guy."

"That's sad. You quote Usher but can't stand Toni Braxton? Pathetic, Reed. Pathetic." Jackson playfully chastizes.

"No it's not."

"Then why don't I kiss you then?" Jackson jokes.

"You could." She tells him.

"But my first kiss isn't going to be like that. I refuse to be kissed like that."

Reed shakes her head in disappointment, due to his negativity.

"You'll never kiss anyone with that attitude." Reed says, sternly.

"Fine. Who do you know would kiss me? Who?" Jackson challenges.

"I bet Matther would kiss you. After all, he is the class slut." Reed says as she enters the pool.

Jackson scoffs as Reed goes under water.

"He always checks you out." Reed says as she comes up for air, splashing Jackson with water.

Jackson turns and lies down on his stomach.

"Don't you find that...sad and depressing?"

"Besides, I can't believe that you forgot that he's all mouth. You can't believe a word that comes out of Matthew's mouth. And he's really annoying. I'm pretty sure that he can make a Jehovah's Witness run away. Let's just say that I'm willing to let him kiss me, what if he kisses me and bites me? I mean, he does seem like a biter. Reed?" Jackson calls, but hear doesn't hear a response.

"Reed?"

She comes up for air.

"Reed."

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"You weren't listening?" He says irritably.

"Not a chance. Now get in this lovely water."

"In your dreams."

"Ugh, so boring."

Jackson sits up.

"Nobody calls me boring, got that?"

"Sure."

Jackson carefully enters in the pool and they both start splashing each other.


	2. Guiding Jackson Home

"You know, you're probably right." Jackson says as Reed is guiding him home.

"I know I am." Reed jokes. "Now, what was I –Step–" She warns.

He treads carefully for the unleveled sidewalk.

"Right about?" She finishes.

"Kissing someone, just to get it out of the way."

"Well, you could date Matthew. He would seriously date anyone with a pulse."

"Not me."

"You never know." Reed says. "Home, sweet home."

"You don't want to come in?" Jackson asks Reed.

"No, I gotta wake up early for that interview in the morning."

"Right. I forgot."

"The keys, please?" He asks Jackson.

He hands her the keys to his house.

"Thank you." He says as Reed walks them to the front door.

She unlocks the door.

"Here you go." Reed says, handing Jackson his keys.

"Thank you, Reed." He says as he pockets her keys.

"Anytime. See you later." Reed says as she hugs Jackson.

"Bye." Jackson says as he cautiously enters his house.


	3. Parents And Salads

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Jackson yells out as he enters his home.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Jackson's mom yell out. "I'm in the kitchen making a snack!"

"I'll go put my stuff in my room. I'll be there in a minute." He says. As he is walking towards his room, he is running his hand on the wall, making sure that he is going in the right direction. When he reaches his room, Jackson puts his bag down and makes his way to the dining room.

"Jackson! How are you, honey?" Catherine asks her son as she helps Jackson to a spot at the table.

"Thanks. I'm good mom. How are you?" He asks his mom.

"I'm good. Your uncle called, and he was checking up on his favorite nephew." Catherine says as she brings out a bowl of fruit salad.

"Oh, Uncle Norbert!" Jackson says, proud to be his uncle's only nephew.

"Did you wear sunscreen, honey?"

"Yes. Am I a bit darker?"

"A bit."

"I knew I should've put on more. This heat is criminal!"

Catherine smiles.

"Are you ready for school?"

"Yup. Although it would be better if people didn't baby me all the time as I'm still capable of doing things on my own." Jackson says.

"Hey, there's my favorite son!" Robert greets as he sits down at the table, patting Jackson's head.

"Hi, dad." Jackson greets. "How are you?"

"Doing the best with what I've got." He responds. "Did you use enough sunscreen? You look….darker than your mom."

"It wasn't enough." Jackson responds. "This heat is so damn abusive."

"That's summer for you." Robert chuckles. "So the pool didn't cool you down?"

"It did a little. Good ol' Reed invited me to her house so we can go swimming. By the way, Reed's parents says that we're invited for dinner this weekend."

"Great." Catherine says. "It feels like we haven't seen them in forever."

"Babe, we saw them this morning." Robert laughs.

"Mom's crazy." Jackson says, and Robert laughs even harder.

"I resent that." Catherine states with a smile on her face.

"So….you and Reed."

"What about us, dad?"

"I can't believe that you guys have grown! I mean, you two met when you were in Pre-K and you're still so inseparable. You guys are grown people now. I'm proud of you guys."

"I thought that you were gonna say that Reed was in love with me." Jackson states. "That would've been weird considering that I don't like her that way."

"I told you, Robert!" Catherine cheers. "Where's my money?"

"Mo- I thought that you don't gamble." Jackson states.

"Well, we made an exception when it came to you and Reed. Your handsome father here was adamant that you two were going to date."

"Shame on you, dad. Shame on you." Jackson tells his dad.

"It was a silly notion." He says pulling out his wallet.

"On Thursday, your father and I are going to run some important errands and hold some meetings for the board."

"Yes! I can stay home alone." Jackson says dancing in his seat.

"Well, I thought that you wanted to go to your grandmother's house." Catherine says.

"Mom!"

"Catherine, why don't we let him stay at home by herself for once? Don't you trust him?"

"Of course I do, but this is my baby."

"Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore. Besides, I can make a snack without using the stove."

"Well…."

"Come on, Catherine. Give him a chance. He's a responsible young man. Give Jakcie a chance."

"Ok, ok." Catherine relents. "But the second you step foot into this house, make sure you call me, alright?"

"Promise!"

"And make sure your phone is on at all times."

"Yes, mom."

"And-"

"Catherine, the fruit is getting warm. I think he gets it." Robert says, shaking his head at his wife.

"I know. I just worry all the time."

"I'll be fine, mom. I promise."

"Ok." Catherine says. "Let's eat our fruit."

"I'm gonna need more fruit." Robert says.

"More fruit?" A confused Catherine asks him.

"You were so busy talking, you failed to notice that dad was eating the fruit." Jackson says, smirking a bit.

"How did you know I was eating my fruit salad?" Robert asks, even though he knows the answer.

"Just because I'm completely blind, doesn't mean that I can't hear you smacking your lips at the pineapple pieces, and the strawberries." Jackson tells him.

Jackson's parents smile at him.


	4. April Kepner

"So, do you think that there will be people who look better this year?" Reed asks Jackson as she is guiding Jackson to their class.

"I don't know." Jackson responds. "Maybe the summer helped with their looks." Jackson tells her as they enter their class.

* * *

Jackson is typing on his special typewriter when-

"Ting." The typewriter goes as he gets to the end of a line. He re-adjusts the typewriter and continues to take notes.

Amelia covers her ears.

"Ting." The typewriter goes once more a few seconds later.

"Going up!" Alex says and most of the class laughs at his remark.

Jackson smiles a bit.

"What a stupid joke!" Reed says out loud. "Are you really going to repeat that every single time? It's pretty old."

"Always going up!" Alex says.

"Shut the hell up!" Reed snaps at him angrily.

"What is the matter with you, Mr. Karev? That is **_NOT_** funny!" Bailey barks at him.

"Nothing at all." He snickers.

"Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure that I heard you say something along the lines of _'going up'_ Mr. Karev."

"Well what do you expect? I mean, your class is boring, and I live to make Jackson's life a living hell. I mean, look at him. He's blind and he needs Reed to be his guide dog."

Jackson shrinks in his seat.

"And who are you calling a guide dog, you mangy mutt?" Reed asks. "How can you make fun of people's misfortune?"

"Because I can." Alex snorts.

"So you wouldn't mind if I talked about your deranged family and good for nothing father?" Reed challenges.

"Damn! Alex got read to pieces with one comment!" Someone yells.

"You don't know anything about me!" Alex snaps angrily.

"Oh really? Isn't your father abusive?" Reed asks Alex. "The last time I heard about your family, you-"

"Just where do you think you are? I do not tolerate this from anybody and this will not get out of hand. Karev, sit behind Avery now!" Bailey demands.

"Why should I?" He asks her. "I'll have to help his because he's so fucking helpless. He can't even help himself."

Jackson shrinks in his seat even more.

"To the principal's office, now!" Bailey barks at him.

"Gee, this sucks." Alex sighs.

"Bailey, shouldn't Reed go to the principal too?" Amelia asks her.

"No, but do you?" Bailey asks her.

She thinks about this or a moment before she says-

"Sorry, bro. You are in your own."

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door.

"Come in." Bailey says.

"Hello." The girl says hesitantly as she can feel the tension in the room. "My name is April Kepner and I-"

"Ahh, welcome, Ms. Kepner." Bailey greets.

"Sorry I'm late. I just finished from the administration office and I got here as fast as I could." April tells her teacher.

"Better late than never, so don't worry about it at all. Welcome to class." Bailey reassures her new student.

"Thanks. Is anybody sitting in that that seat?" April asks Bailey, motioning to the seat behind Jackson.

Most of the class laughs.

"Don't do it, home girl. You're gonna be an unpaid slave, like his bitch Reed." Alex tells her.

Amelia laughs along with half of the class.

"Ms. Kepner, would you introduce yourself to the class?"

"I um- That won't be necessary." She says.

"It won't be too bad, Ms. Kepner. Please, come up here and introduce yourself." Bailey says.

"Ugh, and she wonder's why people call her _"The Nazi"_ all the damn time." Alex remarks.

"I heard that, Mr. Karev."

"That was the point, _Bailey_." He replies cheekily.

"Ms. Kepner." Bailey calls.

"April! April! April! April!" The class chants as Reed and Jacksonsimply sit quietly in their seats.

 _'Ugh.'_ April thinks to herself as she makes her way from from the door to the front of the class.

"Great." Bailey says as she sits down on top of her desk.

"I'm April Kepner."

"Hey, April." Half of the girls say happily, while the other half just greet her in an indifferent tone. The guys simply say "What's up, Apes?"

"I just moved into the city-"

Someone throws a paper ball at her.

The class laughs as she ducks.

"Reed, what just happened? Jackson asks his friend as he's reaching out to her table.

"Well, Alex threw a paper ball at April." Reed responds.

"Karev, principal's office. Now!" Bailey barks at him for the second time.

"Fine. My bitches are waiting." He says nonchalantly as he gathers his stuff. As he's heading out of the door, he pats April's shoulder and says-

"Welcome to class, newbie!" He greets before he exits the class.

"The seat is all yours." Bailey tells her new student.

"Thank you." April says as she sits in the desk behind Jackson.

"Anymore of you so called _'comedians'_ want to entertain us?" Bailey asks her class.

"No." The class says.

"Good." Bailey says.


	5. Comforting Jackson

Reed and Jackson are walking home, talking about their school day.

"I hate how Alex torments me." Jackson says.

"I was hoping that he'd die a most painful death over the summer, but alas, you can't always get what you wish for." Reed says. "It's a bummer that my summer wishes never come true."

"Only you, Reed." Jackson says.

"Keys please." Reed tells him.

Jackson hands over his keys and Reed unlocks Jackson's front door and handed the keys back to Jackson.

"Thank you, as always." Jackson tells her.

"Anytime." Reed says hugging his friend. "Don't let him ruin or get to you."

"See you tomorrow." Jackson says.


	6. Lunch Time

A couple day later, it's currently lunchtime, and Reed is sitting on the ground while Jackson is lying down on the ground with his head on Reed's lap.

"Jackson, I am telling you, Maggie cannot stop checking you out!" Reed says as she is running her hand through his short curly hair.

"And I can tell that you're losing your mind." Jackson replies.

"Come on! I'm telling you that she couldn't take her eyes off of you! She was the last one to leave the room!"

"That's not my problem."

"Are you interested in her?"

"I'm not interested in anybody at all, Reed. You know this."

"You're never interested in anybody at all." Reed supplies. "Or maybe you're interested in someone, and you aren't telling me about it at all."

Jackson sighs in annoyance.

"I always tell you about the people I'm interested in."

"I know." Jackson says. "I remember when you had the hots for the guy who had a thing for blow up dolls and the girl who robbed a bank at the tender age of fourteen with her parents."

"Well forgive me for going though my own experimental phase."

"At least it's been a while since your last infatuation."

"Yeah." Reed says slowly.

"You have a thing for April, don't you?"

"Duh! I am so happy that I swing both ways." Reed said as she's running her fingers through Jackson's hair.

"Why?"

"Because the new girl is go fucking hot!" She says happily.

Jackson chuckles to himself.

"Maybe I'll have a chance at dating her." She says in a serious tone.

"True. If she's as cute as you say she is, then you might be right."

"Maybe she'll be my prom date next year?"

"Relax." Jackson chuckles. "Besides, shouldn't you get to know her before you start taking about her like that?"

"Jealous much?" Reed asks.

"Sure. I'm dying of jealousy." Jackson responds sarcastically.

Reed chuckles and then she gasps.

"What's wrong?" Jackson wonders.

"That motherfucking man whore! The nerve!" Reed sneers.

"Let me guess." Jackson starts sarcastically. "Matthew?"

"Matthew is hitting on April! I swear he'll fuck anything that has legs or a pulse!"

"What?" Jackson asks the same as their other friends Maggie and Arizona approach them.

"Hey guys." They greet Reed and Jackson.

"What's with Reed?" Maggie wonders.

"Matthew just sat down next to April and he's flirting with her. Disgusting!" Reed says.

"Don't-" Maggie says but she gets cut off.

"And it's not enough to hit on Jackson because he hits on very one else!" Reed complains.

"Well, he never got a chance to hit on me!" Arizona says.

"Since you're dating Callie, I guess even Matthew has his standards." Maggie says.

"You are so right." Arizona says, fighting a smile on her face while Maggie laughs and Reed continues with her rant.

Jackson sighs.

 _'_ _I'm surrounded by looney birds.'_ He thinks to himself.


	7. Music Class

**Sorry It's Been A While Y'all. Other Commitments Have Been Driving Me Ragged As Hell. I Hope It's A Good Chapter. And To The Wonderful Guest That Reviewed The Last Chapter, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm Trying To Figure Things Out For This Story, And I Hope To Upload Another Chapter In A Couple Of Days!**

* * *

A couple weeks later into the school year, April is just getting the hang of the school. She's even made a couple of friends, so life isn't too bad for her right now. Right now, she is sitting in music theory class taking notes in her red little notebook.

"And I am proud to say that one of the most important albums of all time would be _Janet Jackson's Rhythm Nation 1814_." Webber says.

"Dammit!" April exclaims to herself.

She taps on Jackson's shoulder.

"Excuse me." April says apologetically. "Do you have an eraser I can borrow by any chance? I forgot mine."

"Sorry, but I don't use erasers." Jackson tells her apologetically.

"Right." She says closing her eyes in shame. "I forgot and I am so sorry about that."

"Wait." He says.

"Reed?" He says reaching his hand out towards her desk. "Where's your eraser?"

Reed puts her eraser in Jackson's hand.

"Here you go." Jackson says passing April the eraser.

"Thanks." April says to the two best friends.

"No problem." Jackson says as Reed smiles at April.

"Now, who can tell me about the sixth track from the album?" Webber asks.

"I can." April says raising her hand.

"The floor is all yours." Webber tells his student.

"The sixth song on _Janet Jackson's Rhythm Nation 1814_ is called _The Knowledge_. This song, at least in my opinion, makes several valid points about being educated in our world today by changing out our thought process, believing things that are seen aren't necessarily true and that many of us tend to make ourselves as...discourteous or rude." She says shrugging. "Now, with that being said, the most important message of the song would be that prejudice, ignorance, illiteracy and bigotry are all behaviors and attitudes that shouldn't be practiced in the 21st century as we have many people from different backgrounds that have their own beliefs. We have to be the ones to make sure that our world is running smoothly in terms of teaching those who are illiterate to become literate, and try to ignore those who are prejudice and/or bigots, and make that our norm. Plus, the short video for that song is very cool."

"Excellent!" Webber exclaims proudly. "You are getting 25 extra credit points on the final exam."

"Thank you." April says.  
 _  
'Damn, she's smart._ ' Jackson thinks.

 _'Damn, I wanna date this smart cookie.'_ Reed thinks.


	8. The First Walk Home

"You know something, Jackson? I can't wait for Christmas." Reed says as she is guiding Jackson home.

"Why are you worried about Christmas when we are literally like three weeks into the new school year?" A confused Jackson asks his friend as they are walking down the block.

"So I can watch Christmas movies, listen to Christmas songs, drink eggnog, wear ugly sweaters-"

"Find a Santa to make out with." Jackson teases.

"Ooooh! I want to do that!" An excited Reed says.

"You are so obsessed with Christmas." Her friend laughs.

"It is my favorite holiday." She says, waving at April who now catches the gesture, to walk with them.

"Me?" April asks.

"Yeah!" Reed answers happily. "Walks with us."

"Who?" Jackson asks as they stop walking.

"April." She says as April crosses the street.

"Ah." Jackson says, nodding his head.

"Hey." April greets. "Reed and Jackson, right?"

"That's us." The best friends answer.

"I'm April." She formally introduces herself. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Reed says as Jackson nods his head. "So which way do you live?"

"Up the street by California Avenue." April responds.

"Up the street?" Reed asks. "Walk with us. We live up the street too."

"Awesome."

They start walking.

* * *

The three are currently walking down the street to Jackson's house, laughing about their favorite moments from _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_.

"That was funny!" Reed says as they reach in front of a gate. "Keys, Jackson."

Jackson hands Reed the keys.

Reed unlocks the gate.

"Here you go." She says cheerfully as she hands Jackson back his keys. "I have officially delivered you to your house."

"Thanks, Reed." He says pecking her cheek. "Nice meeting you, April." He says sticking out his hand.

"Likewise." April responds, shaking his hand.

He walks through the gate, pulling it behind him.

"I better get going." Reed says once she sees Jackson entering his house. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, I thought that you live up the street." A confused April says.

"I do." Reed confirms. "I live two blocks back, but I always help Jackson home from school."

"I understand." April says. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Reed."

"See ya." Reed says.

They go their separate ways.


	9. Home

"Yes, mom." Jackson says walking into his room. "I'm home."

"And you're….?"

"In my room." Jackson says as he sits in his chair.

"I'll see you later."

"See you later, mom." Jackson says.

He hangs up his phone, and take of his shirt.

Jackson sighs as he places a hand on his stomach,

"I think I'll take a shower." He says to himself as he proceeds to gather his stuff.

* * *

Jackson is currently in the shower, just standing under the water as he is lathering the soap onto his wet skin.

Suddenly, he stops.

He turns to the shower door, and starts practicing his kissing technique, hoping that he will get his first kiss really soon.


	10. Hypotheticals

"Can I ask you a hypothetical question?" Jackson asks Reed as she lies down next to him on his bed.

"Yeah."

"If I were to do an exchange program, what would you think?"

"I would say that you are crazy." Reed simply states. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Think about it, Reed. It's an exchange program! You'd get to live abroad! Wouldn't you like it?"

"Nah. I can be extremely lazy when I'm ready." Reed says. "You know this. Would you do it?"

"Honestly…yes. I would do it."

"What?!"

"I would love to go to many places. Maybe I'd go to England, Spain, France, Israel….maybe China, Mexico, Australia, Africa, India, Greece or Russia."

"Not Russia." Reed says. "You'd probably consume way too much vodka over there!"

"I don't drink, but you're a fun sucker." Jackson jokes.

"Not really. Those are all vacation destinations."

"But I'm not talking about a vacation, Reed. I am actually thinking about do it." Jackson says. "It sucks not being able to live an independent life as a blind teenager with your parents hovering over me at all times, and it doesn't help that school sucks sometimes. The truth of the matter is anywhere is better than here sometimes."

"I'd ask you why now you know, but I have a feeling that this has been on your mind for quite sometime now."

"Couldn't you imagine just going somewhere where no one knows you at all?" Jackson countered. "See the world, learn the culture, go to many places where you'd meet and makes lots of friends with different races and faces?"

"Creating a new personality?"

"Be a stranger to people?"

"I could see that." Reed says. "But do you like your personality?"

"Of course I do, but I want something more." Jackson says.

The door opens.

"Jackie, honey, dinner will be ready in about five minutes." Catherine announces as she steps into the room.

"Thanks, mom."

"Would you care to join us, Reed?"

"Sure. Thanks, Catherine."

"Great. See you two in a few minutes." Catherine says leaving the room and closing the door.

"What about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"They don't know about this, so you'd actually go without telling your parents?"

"My dad wouldn't be too surprised. As for my mom, she'd be against it in a heartbeat." Jackson says disdainfully.

"You, my friend, are very crazy." Reed tells him.

"Whatever." Jackson says nonchalantly. "Let's go wash our hands so that we can eat."

"Food, glorious food!" Reed exclaims in a sing-song type of voice.

"I think you've been watching too much _Ice Age_." Jackson says as Reed guides him to out of the room.

"And don't you forget it." She says proudly.


	11. Trips

Several days later, Reed and Jackson are sitting on the stairs of the quad, just talking about nothing as they wait for April.

"Where's your book?" Reed mimics.

"It's at home." Jackson responds, as they are still laughing at Teddy's negligence for music class.

"She gets on my nerves, thinking that she's always right." Reed says. "Someone should tell her that nothing it concrete."

"For real." Jackson says. "Oh! I found something!"

"You did?"

"Yeah."

Jackson pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to her.

"You still have yours too?!" She exclaims happily.

"Yup. I was looking for the gift my dad told me that he places in the drawer I hardly ever go in, and I found the note that you first have me when you learned how to type in Braille.

Reed chuckles.

"Do you remember what you put?" He asks her.

"Of course!" She tells him. "I wrote 'Reed and Jackson, friends for life' on this piece of paper." She finishes. "I have mine at home too."

He smiles.

"Hey guys!" April greets her two friends. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Reed says.

"I can't." Jackson saw apologetically. "I'm supposed to go to my grandma's house."

"Oh yeah." Reed says. "It's Wednesday."

She turns to April.

"Usually on Wednesday's I guide Jackson to his grandma's house and-"

"You can walk with April today." Jackson tells his best friend.

"Are you sure?" April asks him.

"I'm sure." He reassures her.

"Okay." Reed says. "I'll see you later." She says kissing his cheek.

"Bye, Jackman." April says running her hand though his short hair.

Both young women walk away, leaving Jackson alone on the stairs.

His phone rings.

He answers.

"Hi, grandma." He greets. "Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm sure. I'll see you in a bit. Bye."

He hangs up.

He stands up, pulls his white cane from his backpack and starts walking through the campus.

As he's making his way through the campus, Alex, Amelia and Lexi spot him, and quickly huddle around him as he is walking. They are all making obscure gestures as he is walking, and Jackson stops.

'What the heck is going on here?' Jackson wonders to himself sensing something around him.

After a moment, he continues to walk, still feeling uneasy about his surroundings, gripping onto his cane tightly.

As Jackson is walking, the others that've been surrounding him quietly chuckle, and Alex trips him, causing Jackson to fall on his face.

Maggie and Arizona, who've just witnessed everything at this moment, rush towards Jackson and help him up.

"You bastards!" Maggie snaps at them.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asks him.

"I'm fine." He says as Maggie hands him his cane.

"Are you hurt?" Maggie asks.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asks him. "Do you need to go to the nurse's of-"

"I'm fine." He repeats as he walks away from his peers.

"You guys are some real assholes, you know that?" Maggie tells them.

"Let's go." Arizona says angrily, grabbing her friend's hand and walking away from them.

They others simply stand there and laugh.


	12. Late Arrivals

"Mom!" Catherine saus over the phone as she's pacing around the living room in a perfect square.

Robert is watching teh door intently before he starts pacing as well.

"Nothing yet." Catherine says. "Are you sure that Jackie didn't say anything?"

"Sweetheart?" Robert asks worriedly.

"No. Reed hasn't called or anything."

Joe starts pacing.

"I think it's best if you stayed there, mom." Catherine tells her mom. "We'll stay here just should in case Jackson gets back here."

Robert moves to the kitchen table.

"I think so too." Catherine says.

Joe sighs.

"I'll hang up now, should in case he calls."

Robert looks at his wife as she walks towards him.

"Bye, mom." Catherine says as she hangs up the phone.

"So nothing at all?" Robert asks his wife.

"No, and-"

The door opens and Catherine walks towards the door.

"JACKSON AVERY!"

"Hey mom." He greets nonchalantly.

"Where the hell have you been young man?!" Robert asks him.

"I've been around."

"So you've been around and didn't even bother to call your parents and tell them that you wouldn't be home on time?!" Catherine asks him.

"Mom-"

"Do you have any idead what time it is?" She asks hysterically. "It's dark outside at this time of night!"

"It's always dark for me." Jackson says.

"And why didn't you pick up your phone when we called you?"

"I'm sorry about that, but I don't think you need to worry so much because I was at Reed's my friend's house." He says as he starts to make his way to his room, but his father blocks his path.

"You still haev a lot of explaining to do, young man!" Robert tells him sternly.

"You too, dad?" Jackson asks. "If you could actually listen to me once in a while, instead of watching over me all the time, you wouldn't be helicopter parents."

"Helicopter parents?!" Catherine says, offended. "You've been gone for the better part of 3.5 hours, it's dark oustide, and you expect us to be calm about this?!"

"I don't need you watching over me all the time." Jackson says. "What difference would it make if I were able to see and still got home late?"

The question actually stumps his parents.

He starts walking away from his parents, fuming with anger about this ambush.

"Where are you going?" His mom asks him.

"To take a shower." He says. "Unless you want to do that for me too?"

He walks away and disappears into his room.

"Jackson!" Catherine yells out.

"Catherine."

"Jackson!"

"Catherine!" Robert calls out, calming her down as the sound of a door slams.

Catherine and Robert sit down on the couch.

"He's right, you know." Robert says a few minutes later.

"He is." Catherine agrees. "But he's our child."

"Who is learning to be independent without us." Robert says. "I think it's time that you trust him a little more."

Catherine can only sigh.


	13. Counselor's Office

The following school day, Reed and Jackson are in an office talking to a school counselor.

"My friend and I wanted some information on doing an echange program." Reed tells their counselor Ms. Dixon.

"Great!" Ms. Dixon says. "I can give you some information now, but it would be best to bring your parents so that I can explain how everything works."

"Thank you." Reed says.

"So I will go get a couple of flyers so that your parents can look them over." Dixon says. "I will be right back."

She leaves her seat.

Jackson smiles and puts his hand on an annoyed Reed's hand.

A few seconds later, Dixon comes back and gives the two friends some flyers.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." The duo say to her.

"We'll come back with our parents." Reed says as she gets out of her seat.

"Splendid!"

"One more question." Jackson says. "Would I have a hard time doing the program since I am blind?"

"To be honest, I am not sure." Dixon says. "We haven't had a blind person do an dechange program at this school before. I think the only thing that should matter would be finding a family that can accomodate you and accept your disability since people are ignorant and prejudice over circumstances that are out of our hands."

"Oh." Jackson says, not thinking about that.

"Why don't you give me your number and I will do some research about it. Whatever I find, I will call you. Does that sound good?" Dixon says as she grabs a pen and a notepad.

"Yes."

"So what's your number?"

"206-555-6964." Jackson says as Reed is now impatient to get out of the office.

"Got it." Dixon says as she puts her pen down. "That's it!"

"Thank you, Ms. Dixon." Jackson says.

"Anytime."

"Let's go, Jackson." She says as he stands up from the chair.

"Bye." Dixon says to the duo.


	14. Grandma

It's Wednesday afternoon, and Jackson is at his grandparent's house.

"Would you like anything else? Dessert or coffee?"

"No, thanks grandma." Jackson says as he is lounging on the couch.

They sit in silence for a moment.

"Grandma, when did mom have me?"

"Catherine had you at 33. She and your father had been married for a good….6 years at that point." His grandmother, Vivian, says.

"Man, that's crazy."

"Maybe, maybe not." Vivian says. "And let me just tell you, your mother got around town, but that'll be our little secret."

Jackson snickers.

"Robert and Catherine were so mischevious. Can you believe that they went and tp'd houses, threw eggs at people's cars at night, stole bottles of wine, streaking in our local park…I can go on and on to be honest. She drove your grandfather crazy!"

Jackson chuckles.

"Well, you can imagine how we were all like when they got their own place and moved in together. They gave up their individual apartment, got married and you were born…shortly after that."

Jackson sighs.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking about life." Jackson says.

"Like having kids one day?"

"No." Jackson laughs. "I've been thinking about doing an exchange program for about a year."

"Oh? And how would you plan on supporting yourself while you're gone?"

"Get a job maybe." Jackson says, shrugging. "Everyone works."

Vivian can only shake her head and smile at her grandson's logic.


	15. Facts

"Ok. I'll see you soon." April says as she hangs up from her dad.

"So, is that your boyfriend or something?" Reed asks her friend as April lies back down on the edge of the pool.

"No." April says. "It was my dad."

"Does Joe worry about you like Jackson's parents?"

"Hey!" Jackson exclaims.

"No, they know that I came over today." April says. "Apparently, he's planning something for my mom and he needed some guidance since my sisters are nowhere to be found."

Reed and Jackson chuckle.

"Which sister are you the closest to?" Reed asks.

"That would be Alice. We are so similar that if she wrote a book about her future exploits, you would think that she's talking about me."

Reed laughs.

"Our favorite pastime that we hopefully get away with, would be listening to music."

"What kind of music?" Jackson asks.

"I love R&B, Soul, and Pop. Give me George Michael, Begees, Aretha Franklin, Frankie Valli, Jon. B, Janet Jackson, Whitney Houston, Michael McDonald, you name it."

"Did you know that Jackson here only listens to Country music?"

"Really?" April asks, now interested.

"Yup." Jackson answers.

"That's cool. I never truly got into the newer Country stuff, but the old stuff is pretty cool." April says. "Maybe it had something to do with the music videos."

"It's the best kind of music there is!" Jackson says.

"I'm not judging!" April says trying not to laugh.

"Don't exaggerate." Reed says.

"So why do you like it so much?"

"It's simple, catchy and relaxing. They don't have to try so hard to grab my attention." Jackson answered April.

"Well, it's better than what Jackson loves to hear." Reed says. "He heard Country music as a child, and he never moved on."

"Then maybe you can help me find some good current Country music." April says.

"Oh, Lord!" Reed teases. "That's all I need. Two Country bumpkins."

They all laugh.

"Well, it's been fun, but I have to get going." April says apologetically.

"Already?" A crestfallen Reed asks.

"I think I should go too." Jackson says, sitting up.

"Let me get changed." Reed says.

"Maybe I can take Jackson home." April supplies. "That way you don't have to get changed, take Jackson home and change again."

"It's really no problem." Reed says.

"Reed, my house is literally on the way to April's house, and it's easier on all of us."

"I agree." April says.

Reed thinks about this for a few seconds.

"You know, you're right."

"Awesome!" April says throwing her shirt back on. "Let's go, Jackman."

She helps him up after she puts her shoes back on.

Jackson puts on his shirt and grabs his shoes.

"See ya later, Reed." April says. "Thanks for inviting me on this unusual hot day."

"Later, Reed." Jackson says.

"Later." Reed says.

As April and Jackson step outside the gate of Reed's house, Jackson gently places his hand around April's right arm.

He feels uncomfortable with that position, so he takes his hand off of April and moves her to his right.

April looks at him quizzically.

"You still there?"

"Yup." April answers.

"Let's go." Jackson says.

April chuckles as they begin to walk towards Jackson's house.

"You are one crazy dude."

"So what?" Jackson says. "I am what I am."

"I can't argue with that."

"Why not?"

"Simply because I would lose that argument in a heartbeat."

"You could try." Jackson teases.

April laughs.

"So exactly how far do you have to walk from here?"

"About….20 minutes give or take." April says. "I'm happy that it's not far."

"I know! It's so close-"

Jackson trips over the unleveled cement.

"Sorry!" April says apologetically. "I forgot to tell you about that step." She says guiltily.

"It's ok." He tells April as he takes out his walking cane. "Next time, you'll just have to warn me."

"I shall do that." April says as they start to walk away.

Two minutes later, they stop in front of Jackson's house.

Jackson hands her his keys.

April takes the keys and unlocks the gate. She opens the gate for him and hands him his keys.

"Thanks." He says.

"No problem." April says.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He tells her as he walks through the gate.

"Later." She says closing the gate as he enters his house.


	16. Webber's Music Project

"Stevie Wonder has won 25 Grammy Awards, as well as a Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award in 1996. He is one of only two artists and groups who have won the Grammy for Album of the Year three times as the main credited artist, along with Frank Sinatra. Some of his other awards include the Academy Award for his song _I Just Called to Say I Love You_ , awards for his Civil Rights work, including induction into the Songwriters and the Rock and Roll halls of fame." Webber says to his class.

"Wow!" April exclaims in amazement. "I just love music class!"

Webber chuckles at his student's excitement and outburst.

"Some of his best works include _My Cherie Amour_ , _Innervisions, Songs in the Key of Life-_ "

" _Songs in the Key of Life_ is my favorite album!" April exclaims happily.

This time, Webber laughs.

"You are definitely acing this class by the sound of it!" Webber says.

"You know it!"

As Webber is telling the class about Stevie Wonder, Reed is telling Jackson the album title names as he is typing out the album names.

"Now, since we've been talking about great R&B singers and timeless R&B albums, we are going to do a project. Our project will be on singers of the 1990's. You will pick a singer and work on this project that is due at the end of the year."

The class erupts in cheers and excited whispers.

"Yeah, yeah." Webber says. "Pick good singers or else I will make you do this project again."

The class groans.

"I would like for you to group in pairs of two."

The class cheers as Reed is excited to work with Jackson.

"Kepner will work with Avery..."

Jackson actually smiles at this information.

Reed's smile falters as she learns that she has to work with Alex.


	17. Getting To Know You

"Well, I'm gonna go meet that brainless, fluff-head in the library." Reed says as they are sitting on the quad after school. "How about you guys?"

"April and I will be doing the project at my house." Jackson tells Reed as he is reading his book with his fingers.

Reed sighs as she picks up her back.

"Good luck, Reed!" April supplies once she closes her book as Reed stands up.

"Let's go get something to eat." April tells Jackson.

A few minutes later, they step into a Denny's and they are simply sitting waiting for their drinks and food.

"Have you seen that music video where this guy was explaining how happy couples can go from _"I love you"_ to _"I can't stand you!"_ where one is simply asking too many questions, making statements, assuming?"

Jackson simply gives her a smirk.

"Dammit!" She says in realization, face palming herself. "I am so sorry!"

"No problem." Jackson says amused with this conversation, especially this video he can't see at all.

"I take it that I'm the only one that asks you these silly questions?"

"No, but I do get a lot more questions that are just dumb." Jackson responds.

April chuckles, feeling slightly better.

"Jackson?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you a serious question without being offended?"

"That depends. What's your question?"

"Have you always been like this?" April asks hesitantly.

"Like how? Curly haired? Or blind?" He retorts with a smile on his face.

"Blind." She says carefully.

April's surprised when he simply chuckles.

"I've been blind since birth." Jackson responds running his fingers through the book.

"And...is it...okay?" April genuinely wonders.

"Sometimes." Jackson sighs as he closes his book. "I won't lie to you about this since you asked me about this. At times, it can get really frustrating, however, I think everyone gets frustrated, right?"

"For one reason or another." April supplies.

"Yes."

"I don't know what I would do if I were blind." April admits. "I admire your strength."

"You'd get used to it." Jackson says as he picks up his bottle. "Besides, there are some advantages to being blind that I find interesting."

"Like what?"

"People do a ton of favors for you, no questions asked!" He exclaims happily as April chuckles and picks up his book and opens it to a random page.

She skims her fingers through the Braille ridden page as Jackson takes a drink out.

"Man, this is difficult!" April exclaims a few seconds later.

Jackson chuckles.

 _'At least she's honest.'_ He thinks to himself as April closes the book.

"So you've never seen Reed's face." She says absently to herself as she places the book on his lap.

"No, I haven't seen her face at all, but I don't really have to wonder how she looks."

"Really?"

"Yup. See, I have my own perception about how she looks." Jackson says. "I can probably tell you how you look like from my perspective."

"Ok." April says wondering what he will say.

"Let's see, you make me laugh, so that means that you have a terrific smile."

"Hmm…." April hums.

"I can tell that you are smart and thoughtful, so chances are, you have beautiful eyes."

"Wow." April says.

"And you love music and music class, so you probably have a big behind."

April actually laughs at that part.

"It's _average_ , Jackman." April tells him. "It's average."

Jackson laughs as the waitress serves them their food and drinks.

"Thank you." April says giving the waitress a tip.

"Man this is gonna be one interesting project."

"And I can't wait to do it"! Aprils says. "But in all honesty, I would rather go to the movies at the moment. I heard that _Call Me By Your Name_ is a good movie. Do you want to go watch it with me?"

"The movies?" Jackson asks, suddenly interested at how this will play out.

"Crap! I must love the taste of my foot in my mouth." April says. "I promise that I will get used to this."

Jackson chuckles yet again.

"You know what? Let's go watch it after we eat."

"Are you sure?" A shocked April asks him.

"Yup. I've never been to the movies, so this should be interesting."

"It you say so."

* * *

April is now dying of laughter as Oliver and Emilio are at a party.

"What's happening?" Jackson asks her.

"Emilio is dancing horribly with this girl at a party. It seems as if someone had put live crab in his underwear."

Jackson smirks.

"I do like the song though. I think I'll look it up when I- What the heck?"

"What now?"

"Emilio and the girl are now taking a late night swim in the lake." April says quietly. "She needs to work out and if I'm being honest, he needs to hit the gym too."

Jackson laughs.

 _"We almost had sex. Me and Marzia."_ Emilio says from the big screen.

"Wow, I didn't expect that." April quietly says to Jackson.

"That would be….."

"He admitted he almost had sex with Marzia to his dad so nonchalantly." April says. "I guess it's easy to be a boy."

"Would you shut the hell up?" An obnoxiously loud woman says.

"You shut up!" April snaps. "You don't own the theater! I paid my money just like everyone else, and you've been on your phone holding a conversation about your two dollar hair piece from the swap meet."

The lady shuts up.

Jackson laughs out loud.

* * *

"What do you think about relationships?" Jackson asks April as he is playing with his phone.

"I don't know."

"Give me an example or something."

"Well, I think Reed likes you, big time." April tells Jackson as he hangs up his phone.

"Of course she does. She's my friend." Jackson says.

"No, Jackson. I mean I think that she's into you." April says seriously.

"There's no way!" Jackson laughs. "I doubt that."

"Say what you say, but I've seen the way she looks at you. You're like the sun to her moon. If I'm correct, I think she's looking for a lot more than friendship from you."

"Stop it!" Jackson says.

April sighs internally at Jackson's stubbornness.

"How about you? Are you into her?"

"No." Jackson honestly says. "Even if I had my sense of sight, I can't picture her as my girlfriend at all."

 _'Well damn!'_ April thinks to herself in shock at his admission. _'I thought that they would've made a cute couple.'_

"April?"

"Yeah?" She says snapping out of her daydream.

"Do you think we would've worked out? Me and Reed?"

"I truly don't know." April says as she shrugs, thinking about his confession.

"Well, thank you for your question from earlier. I wasn't offended at all. Don't be offended by asking me questions about my being blind."

"Got it."

He finishes off his apple juice.

"Let me get that for you." April says taking his bottle from him. "Besides, I have to throw away my own trash."

"See?" Jackson asks.

"What?" A confused April asks as she threw away their trash in his little trash bin by the door.

"Favors!" He exclaims happily.

"Fa-" She starts to ask, but then she remembers what he just told her a couple of hours ago.

 _'That is so true. I didn't even realize that I did that.'_ She chuckles.

"I told you being blind has its advantages." Jackson tells her in a cheeky tone.

April playfully rolls her eyes.


	18. Annoyed

It's currently dinner time, and Jackson and his parents are at the dinner table eating their food.

Robert looks at Jackson for a moment.

Then Catherine looks at Jackson for a moment as Jackson is still eating.

"So are you very going to talk to us again?" Catherine asks.

Jackson simply raises his left eye brow as Robert keeps his eye on him.

"Jackson?"

"Who?" Jackson responds in a nonchalant petty tone, taking a sip of orange juice, and Robert has to contain his laughter. He wasn't expecting his son to answer Catherine like that at all.

"You know you should've told us that you were going to be late."

"So that you can overreact?" Jackson challenged.

"Well, you worried us, buddy." Robert says.

Jackson doesn't even know how to answer that logically.

"If I told you that there was a camping trip at school and Reed told you the same thing, you wouldn't even let me go at all." Jackson says as he puts his fork down.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asks.

"There's a camping trip coming up?" Robert asks.

"The upcoming camping trip that was announced l at school a few weeks ago. I've been avoiding the topic because I know you'll complain about something."

Robert smiles because Jackson is right. Catherine will go bonkers.

"Well, I'm going to call the school and get the info." Catherine states.

"Drama, drama, drama." Jackson sighs.

"Well you know your mother won't let you go without any information." Robert says.

"Tell me about it." Jackson says. "But it's not just the camping trip. I'm constantly being watched, and it sucks not learning how to be independent at this age."

"Well, we've agreed that you can be home alone." Robert says.

"It's not exactly the same." Jackson says. "I'd say that you should just trust me and all that, but-"

"I'm calling the school, and that's that." Catherine says.

Jackson just sighs.

He's lost his appetite.


	19. Trouble Arising

It's lunch time and Jackson's lying on the bench with his head on Reed's lap as she's stroking his hair.

"So. How did the project go yesterday?" Reed asks. "Did April say a thing about me at all?"

"No and no." Jackson says. "We actually went to the movies."

"Come again?" Reed asks in disbelief as she stops running her fingers through his hair.

"April was dying to see _Call Me By Your Name_ , so we went to the movies." Jackson said.

Reed takes this information in for a moment.

"Could you please get up, Jackson? My legs are starting to hurt." She lies.

"Sure." He says sitting up.

"Man, I can't believe you two went to the movies without me." She says.

"But we never go!" Jackson says.

"You could've invited me." Reed says.

Damn.

Reed was right.

Jealous and right.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about it at the time." Jackson honestly states. "It was a snap decision."

Reed sighs.


	20. Dance

Later that day, Jackson and Reed are doing some reading for their project listening to Dixie Chicks _Wide Open Spaces_.

"This is amazing!" April quietly tells herself as she is reading some fact on the musicians of the 90s.

She turns.

April sees Jackson reading his book, running his fingers through the pages from left to right. An idea pops up in her head and she smiles. She takes her phone out of her pocket and she places it on the music dock that's on top of Jackson's alarm clock.

The first notes and beats of a Bryan Adams song starts playing.

"What-?" Jackson starts, but Bryan Adams' and April's voice starts filling the room.

 _Oh thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

 _Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more_

"What's that?" Jackson asks, totally dazed by her singing as he stops reading.

"Music!" April sasses playfully as the song continues to play.

Jackson chuckles.

"It's Bryan Adams." April says seriously. "This song is one of the best 80's rock songs ever."

"I thought you only listened to Pop, R&B and soul."

April chuckles.

"I said that I love R&B, Soul, and Pop." April corrects. "But I do have a love for all genres of music."

"Ah."

"My other relatives said that this song was the song that my parents danced to at their wedding reception." April says. "Do you know this song?"

"No." Jackson says.

"Shame on you, Jackson Avery! I know that you love Country music, but how did it pass your knowledge that Jason Aldean covered this song?"

"What?" Jackson asks sounding ashamed of himself.

"That's sad." April says. "I need to expand your mind."

She stands up and continues to sing the of the song by herself.

Jackson just sways his body from left to right.

"It's no George Strait, but I like this song." He tells her.

Suddenly, his phone rings.

April pauses the song and Jackson answers the call.

"Hey, Reed." Jackson says. "How are things with the evil spawn?"

April chuckles.

"What a bastard. We're actually working on it right now."

April shakes her head.

 _'_ _Only Alex.'_ She thinks to herself.

"Ok. Got it. I'll call as soon as we are done for the day." Jackson says. "Later."

He hangs up the phone and places it on the desk.

"Reed said that if we get tired, we can hang out at her place."

"Sweet." April says. "We can go in a little bit after I teach you a thing or two about the different genres of music."

Jackson laughed.

An idea pops into April's head and she decides to call Jackson's phone.

A confused Jackson answers his phone.

"Hello?"

"So, you decided to go with Garth Brook's _Learning to Live Again_ as the ring tone when I call you?" She asks as she sits down next to him.

"It's a good song." Jackson says with a smile as April decides to hang up.

"It's a good choice, but can my ringtone be _Nostalgic_ by Kelly Clarkson?"

"How does that song go?"

April plays the song, and to her surprise, Jackson dances a bit in his seat.

"I'm gonna dance." April says standing on her feet.

As she's dancing and snapping her fingers to the song for a good minute, Jackson stands up from his seat and starts doing a funky two step that actually goes along with the 80s themed song.

April turns around.

"You're actually dancing to a pop song!" April exclaims. "You can now dance at a club or at a party."

Jackson simply smiles and continues to dance along to the song.

"This is one of my favorites from the last three years." April says. "And now, you can dance to this song when we go clubbing in the future."

"You're crazy!" Jackson says as he decides to throw himself on his bed.

April laughs and decides to sit next to him on the bed and continues to sing the song.

 _We will never ever be the same  
We will never ever be the same  
We will never ever be the same  
Never be the same_

 _Even though we lost it I still get nostalgic_  
 _Even if we wanted it you can't turn back the hands of time_  
 _Even though we lost it I still get nostalgic_  
 _Even if we wanted it you can't turn back the hands of time_  
 _Even though we lost it I still get nostalgic, nostalgic_

 _I wonder if you're wearing that gold chain with a promise from me  
Honestly felt so real then…._

As April is singing, Jackson happily nods along to the song, smiling to himself.

"Can we dance to _Heaven_?" Jackson asks once the song is done.

She considers this for a moment,

"Sure." April says as she puts _Heaven_ back on.

They get back on their feet and start slow dancing to the song.

"What other songs do you have in mind to show me?" Jackson asks.

April smiles.


	21. Frustrations

"I cannot stand working with Alex on this project!" Reed says. "I swear, if I have to go to the library one more time, I am going to shove a book down his throat!"

"What's your level of anger right now?"

"A million!" Reed says without a second thought. "I am feeling homicidal!"

"If we're lucky, we can do the next project together or you'll probably work with April."

Reed considers this.

"Yeah." Reed says slowly.

"You really have a thing for April, don't you?"

"No." Reed says unconvincingly.

"Hmm." Jackson says, not believing her.

"Hey, guys!" April greets. "So, what did you guys think of the test?"

"It wasn't too bad." Reed says. "I thought that it was pretty easy."

"That's because you're the only person on earth who adores math." Jackson tells her.

"You've got that right! I mean, Lexie had a hard time with it, and the questions were so simple. I mean, who doesn't know that 7x7 equals 49?" Reed replies.

"Yikes!" April says. "That is sad on all levels. Could it be the cheap hair dye she uses? I mean, I could see her roots from that Twinkie colored dye she uses."

Jackson chuckles.

"You are an awesome friend." Reed says happily.

April smiles.

"And you, April?" Reed asks.

"I didn't find it too bad. I actually like math, particularly when it isn't too difficult."

"Maybe you can help Jackson with his math. I mean, I tried helping him and I failed, big time." Reed says.

"I would love to see you do these equations in Braille, Reed." Jackson deadpans.

"You are such a grumpy person." Reed says as April simply watches them go back and forth with their playful banter.

"I wouldn't mind helping you." April says.

"I think that's a great idea! We do have that first big test coming up in three weeks." Reed says. "I can't have another one of your _'What is 10% of 100'_ again!"

 _"Blah, blah...'What is 10% of 100' again!"_ Jackson mocks.

April actually laughs at this.

"So, are you ready to work on the project?" April asks.

"No! Please don't go!" Reed begs. "It felt good to forget about that fluff head for a minute! Stay a little longer!"

"Don't worry about Alex." Jackson says.

"I'll text you later, Reed." April says.

"Awesome." Reed sighs.

Jackson then gently places his hand around April's right arm.

He feels uncomfortable with that position, so he takes his hand off of April and moves her to his right.

Reed actually finds this amusing, so she laughs.

As soon as Jackson pulls out his cane, he and April start walking.

"Later, Reed." April says.

"Later, guys." Reed says, sadly waving them off.


	22. Making Plans

"Can we do something a little bit different today?" Jackson asks April.

"Like what?"

"Since you're opening my mind to new things, I thought that maybe I can teach you how to read Braille." He says excitedly.

"What?" April asks, surprised at this.

"Yeah. I think you'll like it. Reed learned how to do it, and we had fun."white

"I don't know." A hesitant April says.

"Aren't I supposed to be the hesitant one?"

"I'm gonna be horrible at this."

"It's gonna be fine." He says pulling out a book from his drawer and placing it on the desk. "Sit next to me." He says sitting at the desk after moving his chair to the desk.

"If you say so." April says sitting next to him.

* * *

An hour later, April is still trying to mater the art of reading in Braille, and Jackson is determined to teach her this skill.

 _Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day._

 _"Up! Get up! Now!"_

 _Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again._

 _"Up!" she screeched._

"Man, this is hard!" April says as she takes her fingers off of the Brailed ridden page. "I feel like this is impossible."

Jackson chuckles.

"It's pretty simple, Apes." He says as he puts his fingers back on the page.

He continues to read to April slowly.

 _"Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before."_

"How are you sure that what's on that page is correct?" April wonders as she's smiling at his strength.

"I guess you're going to have to trust me on this." Jackson says shrugging. "Give me your hand again."

She gives him her hand.

 _His aunt was back outside the door._

 _"Are you up yet?" She demanded._

"That shape at the end of the word _'yet'_ is the question-"

April just can't stop laughing at Jackson's eagerness, that she has literally has to stop the lesson for the moment.

"This is too much." She chuckles. "I think I need a minute just to breath."

"April, this isn't impossible." He says trying not to laugh as well. "What's impossible for me is to ride a book or cook."

There's a knock at the threshold.

"Hey, kiddos."

"Hi, Catherine."

"Mom."

"I'm about to go out in a few minutes. Would you guys like me to whip up something before I go? A fruit smoothie or something?"

"No, mom."

"Anything for you, April?"

"No, thank you." April says. "I still have my coconut water from earlier."

"If we need something, I'll ask April to help me or I'll call dad."

"Ok." Catherine says. "If you need anything, make sure you call me."

"We will." The two teens say.

"See you guys later." Catherine says rushing out of the room.

April takes off her blazer.

"Anyway, I think it's safe to say that you will be able to read Braille with your eyes." Jackson says. "It's the same alphabet, but in Braille."

"I didn't know that." April says.

Jackson pulls out a sheet of paper from the drawer of his desk and hands it to April.

"Here you go." He says handing her the sheet.

April looks at it carefully examines it for a moment.

"The alphabet in Braille!" She exclaims. "Thanks! This is cool!

"No problem." Jackson says as April puts the paper in her bag.

"Jackson, there's an eclipse tonight!" She suddenly exclaims. "Shall we see it?"

Jackson simply smirks.

April sighs.

"Of course we're gonna see it tonight." She responds sarcastically to her own question as she shakes her head in total disappointment.

Jackson laughs.

"Sorry about that! It's just that my dad said that there is going to be an eclipse tonight, and I really wanted you and Reed to see it me, but she was getting pissed at Alex that she said that she needed her beauty rest."

"Let's go anyway!" Jackson says. "What time?"

"At around midnight."

"Crap." Jackson says. "My mom is not gonna let me go even though today is Friday."

"It's a pity you couldn't just sneak out." April jokes as she grabs Jackson's book and tries to read from it again.

 _'Sneak out?'_ Jackson thinks after a couple minutes of silence. _'I'm down for that.'_

"Let's go anyway!" Jackson says with excitement.


	23. Eclipse

"April, what's so special about an eclipse?" Jackson asks as they are sitting at a park, underneath the stars.

"Hmm..." April starts. "The best way to answer that is that we get to see the moon vanish from the sky."

"Vanish? How?"

"It disappears from the sky for a good while. It doesn't illuminate the world on its own."

"Meaning?"

"You know when you are tanning and you feel the warmth on one side of your face?" She asks him as she softly touches his cheek.

Jackson smiles.

"That same side is also being illuminated by the sun."

"But that does that have to do with an eclipse?" Jackson asks as he chuckles.

April looks around for a moment.

"I'll be a second." She says standing up and scurrying off for a moment.

Jackson touches his cheek.

Less than fifteen seconds later, April is back.

She places three stones in a triangle in between them.

"Give me your hand."

Jackson gives her his hand.

"The sun." She says placing his hand on the middle stone that is near her knees.

"Sun."

"The earth." She says placing his hand over the first rock that is closest to his left knee.

"Earth."

"And the moon." She says as she places his hand on the third stone closest to his right knee."

"Moon."

She takes his hand and places it on "the sun".

"The sun illuminates the earth, the moon, as well as your face."

Jackson chuckles.

"An eclipse happens when the three of then are perfectly aligned," April says as she takes his hand and places the rocks in a perfect line. "And the sunlight stops illuminating the moon."

"Ok."

"Since we only see what is illuminated, we can no longer see the moon. Since it's quick, the earth moves out if the way and we are able to see the moon again." April says placing "the sun" back towards her knees again.

"I think so." Jackson says.

"It's weird to explain this." April says laughing a bit. "It's seems so simple, yet it's a bit complex." She finished as she lies on her back.

Jackson picks up "the sun" and he simply holds it for a minute.

* * *

"See ya Monday." April says bidding Jackson good night as she unlocked the gate for him.

"Til Monday." Jackson says.

"Oh! I forgot my blazer in your room!" April suddenly remembers.

"I'll bring it to school on Monday." Jackson says taking off his shoes, knowing that his parents wouldn't appreciate him bringing anyone to their home this late at night.

"Thank you." April says.

"Later." He says as he unlocked the front door and entered the house.

And with that, April takes off.

Jackson tip toes to his room, trying not to make a sound, but his mom is silently watching him tip toe from the door to his room.

"That was fun." Jackson says to himself as he takes off his street clothes. Once he's in his underwear, he feels for April's blazer and as soon as he finds it, he lifts the article to his nose and inhales the scent. He makes his way to the bed with the blazer and puts it next to him on the empty side of the bed. He puts his head on the blazer and he is so mesmerized by the scent that he needs a release. He moans as his hand is now down his underwear.


	24. Gramps

"Gramps, how long have you and grandma been married?" Jackson asks as his grandfather a few days later as he is pouring green tea in a cup.

"Hmm...it's been a total of 44 years, going on 45 by the end of the year."

"Damn!" Jackson exclaims. "That's so long! How do you stay in love with one another?"

"By talking, spending time together, making each other laugh, you name it."

"So do you still live each other?"

"Some days more than others." Kadeem answered fondly. "Do you know how we met?"

"No." Jackson says.

"It was before we moved to Boston." Kadeem says. "Vivian and I met at the bus stop and we hit it right off which surprised me. We always took the same bus in the morning to our workplaces. Now, I could've taken a later bus since I started work at 9 and she worked a few miles down the road an hour earlier, but I always ended up at work a bit early so that I can ride the bus with her."

Jackson chuckles.

"One day however, I was running super late, and Vivian was waiting for me. She literally made the bus driver wait for me because she refused to leave without me getting there. Everyone was yelling at her making them late to work, but she didn't care. I didn't even care that they were yelling at me either. Those were the good ole days when life was a lot simpler without these gadgets of yours, kiddo."

Jackson chuckles as the doorbell rings.

"Isn't it a bit early for your parents to pick you up?" Kadeem asks his grandson as he looks at his watch.

"No." Jackson says. "It's April. I hope it was okay that I told her that she can come over. We're working on a class project and she came to pick me up."

Jackson moves from the table and moves to open the door as Kadeem smiles at his grandson.

"Hey, Jackson." April greeted once Jackson opened the door.

"Hey, April." Jackson greets. "Come on in."

"Thanks." April says as she steps in and Jackson closes the door.

"Here you go, little lady." Kadeem says pulling out a chair for April at the table that he and his grandson were at.

"Thanks." April says as she sits down and takes her bag off of her shoulder.

"Would you like to drink some juice or a cup of tea?"

"Tea please."

"You drink tea?" Jackson asks April.

"Of course I do." She says. "For me, that is nothing better than drinking a cup of tea at lunch time."

"Me too." Kadeem says as he pours tea into a cup for her. "That best part of lunch for me is usually a good cup of tea, particularly green tea."

"I agree." April says.

"So how did you get here?" He asks as he hands her the cup of tea.

"Thank you, sir. I finally got my bike. It was the last thing to get here since we moved." April says. "I love driving, but I couldn't handle not having my bike any longer."

"So where are you from?"

"I am from Moline, Ohio."

"Ah, Moline." Kadeem sighs nostalgically.

"Do you know it?"

"Quite well." He answers. "I love that it's an unincorporated community, which makes it a rural kind of place. The farms are fascinating. I always found it interesting that Moline doesn't have a post office at all. I used to go there all the time when I would do cross country every summer during summer breaks when I was in college."

"Really?" April says as she takes a sip of her tea.

"Yes. I remember meeting this kid there by the name of Joe Kepner."

April chokes on her tea.

"You knew my dad?!"

"He's your dad?"

"Yes." She says. "Is your name Kadeem?"

"Yes it is." Kadeem says. "What is he doing now?"

"He's a farmer."

"Man, who knew that he would become a farmer? He HATED anything that had to do with farms. Joe even tried to tip a cow over with his friends. They were some badass kids."

April laughs.

"I have a picture of the two of us over there." Kadeem says pointing to a frame near the window by the sliding door leading out to the back.

April stands up and walks towards the picture.

"Wow." She says. "This is amazing. I have to tell him about this."

Kadeem chuckles.

As April is about to walk away-

"Is that you, Jackson?"

"Where?" Jackson asks.

"Ahh, Jackson and his tricycle." Kadeem states as he looks at the picture.

"What tricycle?"

"There was a tricycle that you used to ride in the backyard all the time. You'd spend the afternoon asking me to push you."

April chuckles at the statement.

"Then Jackson got a small piano and never touched the tricycle ever again."

"You play the piano, Jackson?"

"No." Jackson answered. "I simply think that it was just a phase."

"Aah." April says.

"I think we should go."

"Ok." April says stepping away from the wall of pictures.

She makes her way to back to the table and drinks the rest of her tea as Jackson stands up from the table.

"Thank you so much for the tea." April says appreciatively.

"No problem." Kadeem says waving her off. "Drop in whenever you want, and bring your parents."

"Will do."

"Bye, gramps."

"Bye." April says as they move towards the door.

"You kids, take care out there." Kadeem says as he bids them farewell.


	25. Jealously

"That's crazy talk!" Jackson says laughing at Reed's story the next day during lunch.

"It's true!" Reed says. "George literally told Izzy that she is so vain that she's fit to work for London transport and clean up white people's shit!"

"That's cold!" Jackson laughs.

"Especially since he's white like April and I."

Suddenly Jackson's phone rings.

"Hello?" He answers. "Hi, Ms. Dixon."

Reed sighs.

"Really?" Jackson says. "That's awesome, but I'm not sure if I can stop by today because my parents were traveling. They were supposed to be back today, but their light was delayed."

Reed furrows her eyebrows.

"Would it be ok if I get back to you tomorrow?" He asks.

Reed is still confused.

"Thanks, Ms. Dixon! We'll talk soon." Jackson says as he hangs up the phone.

"Your parents were traveling?" Reed asks him.

"No." Jackson responds. "But Ms. Dixon was able to find several agencies specialized for the visually impaired."

"But why did you lie about your parents traveling?"

"No idea." He says, unsure of the reason why he lied.

"Your mom will never let you go away at all." Reed says rolling her eyes and looking up at the gloomy sky.

"Well, gee." Jackson says sarcastically. "Thanks for the unconditional support."

At that moment, Matthew pops up.

"Hey, peeps!" He greets.

"Hey." The duo greet back.

"Have you guys seen April around?" Matthew asks.

"She went to the restroom." Reed responds. "Why do you ask?"

"Ohhhh...something good is about to happen." He responds sitting next to Jackson. "I just needed to talk to her about something that I'll tell you guys about very soon."

"Ah." Jackson says.

"Isn't April hot though?!" Matthew asks them.

"Yeah!" Reed says dreamily.

"She can wipe JLo off the map with her looks!" Matthew says.

"She is so book smart, has a nice body..."

The duo tunes him out.

"Where did she say she was from? I know she isn't from here, but I forgot where she said she comes from."

"April said that she's from Mo-"

"She's over there!" Matthew says as he turns away from the duo, spotting April by the restroom door. "Bye!" He says rushing off towards her.

"What. A. Man whore." Reed says a moment later. "And he's officially made his move!" She says as Matthew is talking to April. "I guess he can't help it that he's naturally friendly, and a man whore. There he is, talking to April, stroking his hair like it's a cat."

Jackson is still silent, sitting on the bench with his arms crossed.

"And he's touching her shoulder, Jackson!" Reed says angrily. "Now he's holding her hand! He doesn't even know if she's washed her hands and put lotion on them!"

Jackson is still silent, uncrossing his arms.

"He isn't even trying to be discreet about this!" Reed huffs crossing her arms, not realizing that Jackson is completely jealous.


	26. Nightmare

Later that night, Jackson is tossing and turning in bed, failing to get any sleep.

* * *

 _Matthew is laughing his head off, but Jackson doesn't know why._

 _"_ _Matthew." He calls out. "Matthew."_

 _For some odd reason, he is filing his nails and Jackson_ _is confused at what is happening._

 _"_ _I have a good body because I swam a lot back in Moline_ _when it would get hot." April says out of nowhere._

 _"_ _April?" Jackson calls out, reaching out for her with his hands. "I also hit the gym when I can, so that help out too."_

 _"_ _What's happening?" Jackson_ _asks._

 _"_ _Well I for one, am happy that your body looks good." Matthew tells April. "All that working out really shows."_

 _"_ _Matthew? What the hell is going on here?" Jackson asks, but he's ignored._

 _"_ _We should work out together, go out for a swim, and take a hike of two." Matthew suggests. "I think we should go swimming now."_

 _"_ _But I don't have any of my bathing suits on me at the moment." April says._

 _"_ _April?" Jackson_ _calls out weakly as he is still reaching for her._

 _"_ _We don't need any swim suits." Matthew says._

 _"_ _You're right." April says._

 _"_ _April, what's going on?" Jackson_ _asks but he's still ignored._

 _April and Matthew kiss._

 _"_ _You still have my number, right?" April asks as the kiss is over._

* * *

Jackson abruptly wakes up. He's mad. He's mad at Matthew for taking his girl. He's angry at April for kissing Matthew. Most of all though, he's angry at himself for having that dream.


	27. Party and Kisses

Jackson is sitting all alone in a chair at Matthew's party bobbing his head along to _Love my Way_ by The Psychedelic Furs. Everyone is dancing and having a good time.

Well, everyone except Reed that is.

Reed is simply looking at Jackson who is bobbing his head along to the song that April is currently playing.

"Hey, party people!" Matthew says as he is making his rounds, making sure that everyone is having a good time.

"Taylor!" Cristina yells out.

"We need more tequila!" Meredith says.

"I'll get some in a minute." Matthew promises. "Are you guys having a good time?"

"ESCAPADE!" The twisted sister yell out in unison.

"That's a good song, you twisted sisters, you, but it's not the song that is playing. Better luck next time!" April says into the microphone.

"So what's your cat's name?"

"Simba." Matthew says.

"Simba, you want the last of the tequila, buddy?"

"Don't kill my cat." Matthew says moving his cat away from the drunk duo. "He has nine lives, he doesn't need short days."

"Long nights, living on the edge, not afraid to die." Cristina says proudly.

Meredith laughs.

"Are you drunk?" A sober George asks them as he appears next to them.

"She is." Cristina answers George as she puts an arm around Meredith's shoulders. "We are."

Meredith laughs.

"You are lucky that no one is driving home after this awesome party is finished." Matthew says. "I'll be back with the tequila."

"And bring some whiskeys!" Meredith yells out.

Matthew is walking away from the twisted sister when he turns on his heel and walks towards April.

"Hey, DJ!"

"Hey, Matthew!" April greets.

"So, Simba wants to request a song." Matthew jokes, and April laughs.

"Anyway, can you put him in his bed, please? You're one of the few sober people here and I have to go get some tequila-"

"And whiskeys!" Meredith shouts.

"For the twisted sisters."

"Sure." April says taking the cat from Matthew.

"Thanks."

"Are you sleepy you little cub?"

"Yeah, he is a baby." Matthew says.

He turns around.

"I'll be back." Matthew says and he walks towards Jackson who is sitting on the couch just moving from side to side.

"Taylor, great party!" Someone shouts at him and he waves.

"Hey, Jackson. I think you should be out on the dance floor." Matthew tells him. "You look like Reed, just sitting there."

"I'll dance in a little bit, Matt." Jackson reassures him.

"Ok, but I'm holding you to that!"

"Alright."

And with that, Matthew walks away from him.

Reed, who saw the interaction from a few feet away, simply rolls her eyes at Jackson and walks past him. She refills her cup with soda and turns to her right. She spots Cross, Andrew and Stephanie drinking from a bottle of Jack Daniels. She walks over to the.

"So, what are you guys hiding over here?"

"Nothing." The three tell her, giggling like idiots.

Reed sighs.

"Ok. It's vodka and whiskey." Cross says. "Do you want some?"

Reed simply dumps the contents out of her cup and hold out her cup.

"Straight?"

Reed nods.

Stephanie hands Cross the bottle and he pours the alcohol into her cup to the brim.

"Careful." Andrew says.

"Oh, shut up." Reed says. "Cheers."

"Cheers." The three friends tell her.

On the other side of the house, April turns and she suddenly spots Jackson sitting on the couch swaying from side to side, and she simply shook her head at him and smiled.

She changes the song.

Jackson perks up.

Bryan Adams' _Heaven_ is starting to play, and everyone is cooing like crazy.

Everyone on the dance floor pairs up and starts slow dancing.

April walks over towards Jackson.

"Come on." She tells him as she helps him on his feet. "Let's dance."

They move to the dance floor and before they start dancing, April tells Matthew that she's made a playlist and that it's going to play for a while.

"Awesome! You totally deserve a chance to enjoy yourself." Matthew tells her.

He spots Jackson on the dance floor.

"Ah! Avery is on the floor!" He exclaims happily.

"Who would've guessed?" Jackson asks as April is humming to the song to the soft ballad.

"I am going to go get a drink." April says a few minutes into the song. "Anyone want anything?"

"I can come with." Jackson says.

"No way, bro." Matthew says. "You're finally on the dance floor, so you're gonna dance with me."

'What….?' Jackson thinks to himself.

Yup. Matthew definitely is exhausting.

"I'll be back." A perturbed April says as she walks away.

Matthew and Jackson dance to the song while April is gone.

"Jackson, I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I just thought that since we're alone, I might as well just say it now."

"Ok."

"Has April said anything about me at all?"

"As in?"

"You know….like how I look or if she wants to hang out with me one day?"

"No." Jackson says shaking his head.

* * *

In the kitchen, Reed is sitting on the counter just drinking away.

"Hey, Reed." Alex greets.

"What?"

"You want to pick up where we last left off at the previous party with yours truly, your boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend." She corrected. "You're my ex-boyfriend for a reason."

"But Reed, I want you back!" Alex whines.

"If we do anything _this_ time at _this_ killer party, the party won't _be_ the only killer." Reed warns him.

Alex pouts.

"Fine." He says defeated before walking away.

April passes him.

"Apes? What's cooking?" He asks as he pats her shoulder.

She simply makes a face as Alex passes her.

 _'At least he's not drunk.'_ April thinks to herself.

She spots Reed on the counter.

"Reed? What are you drinking?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?" April asks.

"Vodka, whiskey." Reed supplies.

"Can I taste it?"

Reed gives her the cup and April takes a sip.

"Damn! That's murder!" April says through her coughing fit.

* * *

"Can you help me drops some hints for April?"

"Sure." Jackson says.

"Great!" Matthew says before he kisses Jackson's cheek. "You're the best!"

Jackson simply nods.

"I'm going to go make some party rounds and check up on everyone, ok?"

"Ok." Jackson says as Matthew walks away from him.

Suddenly, a glass item breaks from upstairs.

"What the hell?" Matthew asks as he runs upstairs.

Jackson dances by himself for the duration of the song, and when the song is done, the music stops playing.

Everyone starts booing and protesting.

"It's time to play spin the bottle!" Alex shouts.

"I am not drunk enough for this!" Meredith says.

"Everyone make a circle." Alex shouts, and though everyone is protesting, they make a circle anyway, except Jackson.

"Come with us." Amelia says.

"No way, Jose." Jackson says.

"Stay, Jackson." Alex says. "It'll be fun."

"Well I'm not in the mood."

"Come on, Avery! Don't you want to be kissed by someone?"

Several people chuckle at Alex's statement.

"You, prick! I don't have a problem with the game!"

"Then be a man, and prove it. Stay and play the game."

"Fine!" Jackson says.

"Go Avery!" The twisted sisters cheer. "Show Alex that you have bigger balls than he does."

Alex scowls.

"Let's sit over there." Amelia says as she helps Jackson sit next to Callie.

"Alright, let's start with me." Alex says grabbing the empty wine bottle before sitting down on the ground.

"Now, I'll spin the bottle and whoever it points to has to kiss me, okay?"

"Yeah." Everyone agrees.

"Sweet."

He places the bottle in the middle of the circle and spins the bottle.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Reed and April are still talking to one another.

"Shouldn't you be talking care of your friend?"

"He's fine." April tells her. "But I do think that you should talk to him."

"About what?" Reed asks. "He's forgotten all about me."

"That's crazy talk."

Reed takes a long sip from the bottle.

"It's true." Reed says as she puts the bottle down. "I don't think that he'll want to talk to me at all."

"Weren't you the one that didn't answer his phone calls, plus ignored us? He thinks that you don't want to talk to him."

Reed sighs.

"It's your entire fault." She says lifting the bottle.

"My fault? Why is it my fault?" April asks as she's laughing in disbelief.

"Things were great before you got here. I'm not even talking to me best friend.

A round of applause is heard from the other part of the house.

* * *

"Woooo!" Alex yells out.

Jackson just places his chin on his knees as people are still clapping.

"Your turn, George." Alex says handing him the bottle.

"Go, George!" Several people yell out as he takes the bottle.

He places it in the middle and spins the bottle.

It lands on Olivia Harper, the school slut.

They make out.

* * *

"And you two went to the movies without me."

Reed says as April is drinking out of the wine bottle she's now acquired.

"It wasn't on purpose, Reed. It was a snap decision and we didn't mean to, especially Jackson."

"Of course he did!" Reed laughs. "He doesn't even let me help him take him home. Didn't you notice?"

April sighs.

"It's all you, you, you..."

April doesn't even bother with giving her friend a response.

"See, you don't even have an answer to give me."

April simply gives her a sympathetic look.

Less than ten seconds later, Reed hops off the counter, getting ready to hurl.

April rushes after her.

Reed cuts the line to the bathroom and hurls into the toilet.

"I'm sorry about her." April says to the people who were waiting to use the restroom.

As she closes the door, someone calls Reed a bitch.

* * *

Alex is throwing the bottle into the air and catching it repeatedly.

"Now, the moment we've all been waiting for has finally arrived, ladies and gentlemen." Alex says into the bottle, using it as a microphone. "And I believe that everyone is here for her, right Lexie?

"Me?" Lexie asks.

"No, Whoopi Goldberg from _Ghost_." Alex responds sarcastically, causing nearly everyone to laugh.

"Just give me the bottle, you douche." She says taking the bottle from him.

She places it on the ground and spins it.

As it is spinning, Alex places a hand over the bottle, causing the neck of the bottle to point at Jackson.

"Hey! It landed on Jackson!" Alex says causing Mark to laugh at him.  
Lexie is not pleased with Alex's antics.

"You've finally hit the jackpot!"

"For real." Mark supplied as Alex is trying to calm down Lexie.

"Come on, Lexie. Stand up." Alex says.

Lexie is pissed, but she stands up anyway.

"Help Jackson up, Mark."

"Come on, Jackson. Up you go." Mark says helping Jackson to his feet.

* * *

"I'm sorry for getting in between you and Jackson, Reed." April says to her friend as they are sitting on the bathroom floor.

"Don't you think it's a little bit too late for an apology?"

"I'm still sorry."

They both sigh.

"I just wanted to understand him, you know? When he brought up the exchange program thing, I don't think that he cared that he would leave me here by myself, and that hurt. How can one ever think about leaving your best friend?"

"What exchange program?" A baffled April asks her drunk friend.

"Oh. Jackson wants to do this exchange program thing. He didn't tell you about it?"

"Not at all."

* * *

"Wait a minute, everyone!" Alex says as he stands up. "Since this happens to be a very important moment in Jackson's life, I think that we should put on some….special music on for the occasion. Who's with me?"

Most of the people clap to that.

Alex goes over to April's station and plays REO Speedwagon's _Keep on Loving You_.

As the song starts playing, Alex picks up Matthew's cat, and Lexie and Mark start to silently laugh among themselves.

Alex starts walking towards Jackson.

* * *

"What really matters is that Jackson doesn't even care about me, anymore." Reed says. "I mean, he chose you over me in less than a minute, and he didn't even realize it at all."

"No you know it's not like that, Reed."

"It is! You don't even know what life was like before you got here."

"So why don't you tell him that?"

Reed sighs as she looks at April because that question stumped her.

"We need to share how we feel with one another. There's really no point in bottling it up, right?"

Reed stares at April.

Then she kisses April on the lips.

April pulls away from the kiss.

Reed leans back and shook her head at April before standing up and leaving the bathroom.

April sighs because everything is literally a mess in their friendship.

* * *

Alex is walking slowly towards Jackson with the cat.

"Get ready." Mark says as Jackson is puckering his lips.

As Simba's mouth and Jackson's lips are literally less than ten inches away, Reed walks into the living room.

"Are you people insane?!" She yells out as April walked into the living room.

She walks over to Jackson.

"Let's go, Jackson." Reed says as April walks in.

Alex, Mark and Lexie all start to laugh like loons, and April is furious.

"Reed, are you crazy?" Jackson asks his best friend as they are outside the house.

"We need to get out of here!" Reed snaps at him.

"I don't get this. Weren't you the one saying that I should just kiss someone and get it over with?"

Reed rolls her eyes at him.

"I was mad that we've been drifting apart, but I think you've changed." Jackson says sadly.

"Fuck you, Jackson Avery." Reed says angrily before she walks away from him.

Jackson sighs deeply.

The door opens and a fuming April comes out of the house where she spots Jackson standing by the door.

"Where's Reed?"

"She just left."

As Jackson was trying to go back into the house, April stops him.

"I think we should go too."

"Why? The party is going great. Or are you going to be like Reed? Why don't you go after Matthew?"

"Really, Jackson?" April asks him in total disbelief.

"Yes."

"Seriously, I think we should go."

"I don't get this at all. First, you dragged me to a party that I didn't want to come to, and now you're dragging me out of it." A frustrated Jackson tells her. "What's going on here?"

April is trying not to snap at him at this moment, so she simply closes her eyes.

"Answer me, April!"

April look at him in disbelief.

"And why are you getting mad at me?" She asks angrily.

"Because everyone is telling me that I should be kissed, or who I should kiss and I still haven't been kissed!"

April just rolls her eyes at him, grabs his face and kisses him.

She walks away leaving him in shock.


	28. The School Trip: Day Time

A few days later, Jackson is sitting alone as the others are mingling with one another just waiting to get on the bus for their school trip.

"Come on, guys. It's time to go." Ms. Herman says.

As everyone is walking towards the bus, Alex barks at Jackson who ignores him. Reed on the other hand walks up towards Jackson, but ends up walking away from him.

"Mr. Avery, I can help you if you'd like."

"Thank you, Ms. Herman." He says accepting her help.

As she helped him to his seat, she started taking count on how many students were on the bus.

"We're missing two people! Does-"

Suddenly, April and Matthew step on the bus and nearly everyone makes rowdy noises.

"So, did you ride him, Kepner or did he enter you from behind? Alex says.

"We did nothing of the sort, you prick!" Matthew says. "Come sit with me."

As they pass Jackson, April simply looks at Jackson, giving him an unreadable look.

* * *

"Here you go, Jackson." Ms. Herman says giving him a small vial. "This is a small vial that I collected for you. We are going to analyze this in lab later. There's also a lab report that goes with this, so make sure that you ask a classmate to help you with that. If you need me, don't hesitate to call me."

"Got it. Thanks."

"No problem." She says as she walks away from Jackson to help another student who called her.

A few seconds later, April pops up.

"Morning, Jackman."

"Hey, April."

"How's your assignment coming along?"

"It's going well."

"Can I see what you have?"

Jackson hands her his vial.

April examines it.

"I think your zooplankton is sleepy."

Jackson chuckles.

"And what about yours?"

"Mine is definitely hungover."

Jackson chuckles again.

It's now silent.

"So, Matthew's party was wild, wasn't it?"

"I can't remember anything." April says.

"Really?"

"I was drunk."

Jackson feels crushed on the inside.

"All I remember is talking with Reed, but after that, nothing."

"You drank that much?"

"I guess." April says as she shrugs before she looks at him.


	29. The School Trip: Swimming

It's later in the afternoon and everyone is now swimming in a pool.

Well, nearly everyone is in the pool.

Jackson is just sitting at the pool side with his feet in the water.

"Ooh, April. I like your hair when it's wet." Matthew says as April comes up for air.

"You should see what it looks like it rollers." She jokes.

Matthew walks away from her.

"You wanna sit on the chairs?" April asks Jackson as she comes out of the pool.

"Sure."

They walk over to the nearest chairs and April starts to apply sun block.

"You want some sun block?"

"No, I hate sun block."

"Not even on your face?"

"Alright." He says sticking out his hand.

April puts some in his hand and he applies it on his face.

"You missed a spot." April says as she spreads the remaining sun block that was near his nose all over his right cheek.

He smiles a bit.

"What about your body?"

Jackson sighs.

"You sound just like my mother." He says holding out his hand, April chuckles as puts more sun block in his hand.

He doesn't apply it well.

This time April laughs and applies the lotion on his torso properly.

"Well damn! The relationship is hotter than we thought!" Alex says as he and Mark are watching the whole thing from the pool.

"Mind your own damn business, you freaking clown!" April snaps at them.

"Ooh! She's so hysterical!" Mark taunts as they swim away.

April gives then a dirty look.

* * *

"So, are you ready to go?" April asks as she and Jackson are the only two people left by the pool side. "I think we've waited long enough."

"I don't feel comfortable showering in front of other people."

"You are so fussy."

"I am not fussy. I just find this so…embarrassing."

"Well, I am going to go shower." April says as she stands up from the chair.

"Fine, I'll go with you!" Jackson says we he stands up from his chair.

April rolls her eyes.

"You're so silly." She tells him as they are walking to the unisex restrooms.

He chuckles.

"There's absolutely no one else in here at all." April says a few moments later. "Just some idiot the left the shower running. Well, I'm going to shower. You can get undressed and I will give you enough space to shower on your own."

"I'm gonna shower just the way I am."

"You're gonna shower with your shorts on?"

"Yeah."

"You're really a funny guy, Jackman." She says as she strips and helps him to a shower two spaces away from her.

"Thanks." He says as April turns on the shower for him.

As they are showering, April is lathering her body with soap and Jackson is doing the same, until he drops his shorts. When he turns around, April sees that he is well endowed and she is turned on.

 _'Bad idea.'_ She thinks to herself.

"I think I want to drink tonight." Jackson says.

"That's a first." A distracted April says as she turns away from him.

"We could have a drink together."

"I guess we can." April says as he body is screaming jump him, but she decides to listen to her head. "Well, I am done."

"Already?" Jackson asks as April turns off the water for her shower.

"Yup." She says walking away from him, leaving Jackson to shower by himself.


	30. The School Trip: Night Time

It's night time and April is helping Jackson walk through the crowd of people that they call classmates on the camping site.

"Is your zooplankton still hung over?"

"Probably." April answered as Matthew popped up.

"Hey, Jack! Hey, Apes."

"Hey." The duo greet back.

"That's a really nice _Sharknado_ shirt, April."

"Thanks."

"So, are you guys pumped up to stay up all night?"

"Actually, I'm kinda tired." Jackson responds.

"But the party hasn't even begun yet!" Matthew says. "And we're gonna watch the sunrise!"

"Speak for yourself. I wouldn't be able to watch anything."

Matthew's eyes widen in horror.

"I am sorry about that, bro!" He says genuinely.

"Weren't you going to drink tonight, Jackman?"

"I was, but I'm actually pretty tired."

"Just when I was going to drink with you too." April says as she picks a spot for them to sit down.

"Is Reed around?" Jackson asks.

April looks around and when she spots Reed she waves at her, however, Reed turns away from her.

"She's up ahead, pretending as if we don't exist." April says as she is waving for Reed to come over.

"Are you two having a fight or something?" Matthew asks.

"A bit." Jackson says as Reed is walking towards them.

"I think you should talk to her." April says.

"About what, April? If she's pretending not to see us, then what am I going to say to her?"

"You can ask her yourself." Reed says.

"Sit with us." April says.

Reed seemed reluctant at first, but she sat down next to Jackson.

"I think that Matthew and I should get a drink, right?"

"Yes we will. We'll be back!" An excited Matthew says as helps April up.

It's silent between the two best friends for a moment or two.

"I'm sorry." Jackson says.

"For what? For being a coward and getting April to call me over here?"

"No, Reed."

"Well then, for what?"

"So many things."

"Then start from the beginning."

Jackson takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for speaking to you that way at Matthew's party the other day."

"Jackson, they were going to make you kiss a cat."

"What?"

"What do you mean by _'what'_?

"What cat?"

"Oh, Jackson." Reed sighs sympathetically.

"Reed, what cat?"

"Matthew's cat. When I dragged you out of that party, Alex was holding Simba right in front of you."

Jackson sighs as he lets this information sink in.

"Thank you for getting me out of that party." He says genuinely.

"I'm sorry, too. I just overreacted when we fought, but you chose April over me so fast."

"I'm never going to leave you as a friend." Jackson says. "Imagine that the Earth is in front of the sun, and the moon disappears from the sky, but it's still there. At one point, the Earth moves and we can see the moon again. That's just like us."

"I don't follow." A somewhat perplexed Reed says. "What does that have to do with us?"

"If the three of us were an eclipse, April would be the Earth, and you would be the moon, get it?"

"And you'd be the sun, hot stuff?"

"Yup."

They both laugh.

"Well, I guess that it would depend. If it were a solar eclipse, then you would be the sun, hot stuff."

Reed hugs him.

"So, where do you think the Earth is?"

"With the meteor named Matthew."

They laugh.

"You know what? I was tired, but I think we should have a drink with them."

They both get up and looked for April.

"Do you see them?"

"No."

A moment later, Reed spots April and Matthew just laughing away.

"They're probably making out."

"Really?" Jackson asks.

"Really."

"Well why don't we drink without them? I could use a couple shouts of vodka."

"Great."

A few minutes later, the reach Cross' tent.

"Cross, do you have any vodka?"

"I sure do." He says pulling out a bottle from his bag. "Come on in you guys."

They step into his tent.

"So, you want a drink too, Avery?"

"That's what I'm here for."

"Alright!" Cross says as he hands the friends a cup.

"Thanks. Have you seen April?"

"I saw her a while ago with Matthew." Cross says as he pours vodka into the cups that he gave the friends. "It seems like they're always together."

"Right?" Reed says.

"Well, cheers."

They drink the vodka.

* * *

Jackson and Reed are laughing like loons an hour later outside of the tent.

"Reed." Jackson starts as he sits up. "Am I handsome?"

"What?"

"Do people think that I am handsome?"

"I think you're gorgeous."

"But what about other people? I-"

"Would have to ask some other people, even though I think that you're handsome." Reed finishes. "Maybe you should start with Matthew."

"I'd rather not." Jackson says. "So what does April look like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like height, hair color, build. What does she look like?"

"Well," Reed starts. "Let's see. April's about my height, she has red hair, loves fortune cookies, a petite kind of body."

Jackson sighs.

"So, would you really miss me if I had done the exchange program?"

"A lot."

"Me too."

"Do you think we'd still been friends if you'd done it?"

"Of course!" Jackson says without any hesitation.

Reed smiles.

Jackson sighs.

"Reed, I have something to say, and it's very important." He seriously says.

"Ok." She says sitting up.

"Is anyone around?"

"No, but why are you sounding so hesitant right now? You know that I wouldn't judge you."

He contemplates this.

Never mind." He says.

"Come on, Jackson, don't leave me hanging now that you've gotten me all curious!" She teases. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Is anyone around?"

"No." She says, looking at him as if her were the moon. "So, what is it that you have to tell me?"

Jackson takes a deep breath.

"Jackson?" She eggs him on with a smile on her face.

"I think I'm falling in love with April."

Her smile is wiped off of her face.

"Did you think that's crazy?" Jackson asks her.

"N-no." Reed says, feeling heartbroken. "I don't know what to say."

"Well, aren't you happy that I told you about my crush?"

"What do you mean by love?" Reed asks him.

"As in I wouldn't mind asking April to be my girlfriend."

"Wow!" Reed says as she sits back on her hands, feeling completely broken. "I um, ran out of vodka. I'm gonna get some more."

"Wait, Reed!" Jackson calls out but she's gone.

He sighs.

After a few minutes of brooding, he takes his cane out and starts walking.

"Jackman, come in the water!" April yells out as Jackson reaches the pool.

Jackson smiles.

"Yeah, join us, bro!" Matthew yells from the pool causing Jackson's smile to fall.

He sighs.

"As much as I'd like to, I can't because I'm looking for Reed. Have any of you guys seen her around?"

"Nah, she's probably sleeping by now." Matthew says.

"Come on, Jackson! Come get in the pool! It's great!" April says.

"Yeah, and we'll watch the sunrise together!"

"Matthew!" April yells out, annoyed by the statement Matthew just said.

"Sorry! I forgot, again!"

"I don't have my swimming trunks on." Jackson tells them.

"We don't either." Matthew tells him. "Who said that we need them?"

Jackson thinks about that statement.

"Join us!" Matthew says splashing around.

Jackson then strips to his underwear and gets into the pool.

Matthew cheers as Jackson swims towards them.


	31. Fever

A couple days later, Jackson is in bed sneezing like a mad man.

"Your skin is hot." Catherine says.

"Here's the thermometer." Robert says handing his son the instrument.

"Thanks." A snot-nosed Jackson says as he places the thermometer in his mouth.

"I can't believe that you got sick, Jackson. Shouldn't you be a responsible adult?"

"I'm barely seventeen." Jackson says as he took the thermometer out of his mouth. "Besides, it's only a cold."

"Just a cold, young man?" Catherine repeats as Jackson puts the thermometer back in his mouth. "You're teacher said that you and several other people were swimming at night!"

"As in skinny dipping?" Robert asks to which Catherine smacks his arm.

Jackson makes a face.

A minute later, Catherine takes the thermometer out of his mouth.

"Drink your tea." Robert says handing the cup in his son's hand.

"Thanks." Jackson says.

"And you expected us to just let you go abroad after pulling a stunt like this?" Catherine asks as Jackson is sipping his tea.

"And you've never done anything wrong before?" Jackson retorts.

"That was different."

"No it wasn't. Stop lying to him, Cathy."

"How was it different?"

"Because you're my son, Jackson! I made you!"

"And I helped." Robert says.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Catherine says dismissing her husband's remark. "It's doesn't matter how or what you are."

"Yeah, right." Jackson says not believing his mom at all as he drinks some of his tea.

Catherine sighs.

"Maybe you'll understand when you have kids."

"Not me! I'm not having kids!" Jackson says defiantly.

"Why not?" A crestfallen Robert asks.

"There are way too many people in the world."

"Maybe you'll adopt one." Catherine says.

"One day, you'll meet someone and start dating." Robert says. "Life can change in an instant, and so can your decision."

"Doubt it, big time."

"Doubt what?" Catherine asks. "That you'll start dating or that you'll have kids?"

"Both." Jackson says as he shrugs.

His parents chuckle.

"You're still young, so there's no point in forcing things at all." Robert says. "So many things will happen in your life, and many things will change."

"You're still going to get a lot of colds as well if you swim at night again." Catherine says. "And you should know that I'll keep trying to prevent you from getting sick."

"Thanks."

"We're gonna eat soon, so I'll call you for dinner in a little bit."

"Thanks, dad."


	32. Friendly Chat

Two days later, Reed visits Jackson at lunch break.

"Hey."

"Hey, Reed." Jackson says as he is at home in bed just taking the last of his medication. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm better actually, but I'm at home for an extra day. You know Catherine."

Reed chuckles.

"So, do you think you're going to school tomorrow?"

"Maybe. You know Catherine, but I'm not complaining if I don't go to school tomorrow either."

Reed laughs.

"So….you and April?"

"Yeah." Jackson says as he chuckles a bit.

Reed makes her way to the bed and sits on it and places Jackson's legs on her lap.

"Will you forgive me for ignoring the news?" Reed asks. "I just never thought of you dating at all since you said that you weren't interested in doing so. Then again, I never dreamt that you and I would fight at all."

"But didn't you want great drama?" Jackson asks her.

"No." Reed laughs. "I wanted great romance, just like you do!"

"Well, it looks like I got it, so I'm not complaining." Jackson says. "I guess my great romance is off dating Matthew."

Reed makes a face at that.

"You really think so?"

"You said it yourself."

"I can't picture it." Reed says. "And we never really know with these things, right? For example, you and April would actually make a cute couple. We'd probably call you Japril."

"Japril?" Jackson asks with a smile on his face. "I like that."

They laugh.

"Thank you for being my friend, Reed."

"Thank you for being my friend too, Jackson."


	33. Scandal

The next day, Reed and April are walking home from school talking about their favorite moments from _Scandal_.

"Man, I am going to miss seeing Olivia Pope's sense of style. She is so flawless." April says. "Everything from her fierce walk, the hair that's bounce when she was walking, the heels, the purses... It was all amazing!"

"I'm going to miss all the reads that Olivia gave people. Like the one where she told Mellie that she would either make her a monument or an asterisk."

"That was good. I have the whole thing memorized."

"You lie!"

April then decided to recite the lines from _Scandal_.

 _'There's three things you need to know about me that you should already know, but I clearly need to reiterate. One, you do not ignore me. Because, two, I am right, always. It's frustrating, get used to it. And, three, there is only us. You and me. That's all there is._

' _We have it all the people, the pulpit, the purse strings, the guns, all of it. Everything ours to deploy in the defense and betterment of the people and office we serve. But the men outside these oval walls? They want to take it all away from us. Because they are terrified. Because they are outraged. Because they have come to the realization that all those centuries of misogyny and privilege and status quo are finally over. That is why you never listen to a man over me._

' _Your success as President is my only agenda. I, alone, have your back, always! You want to keep the barbarians at the gate? You want to hold these walls? You want to keep having it all, reverse the tides of injustice, redraw the map, flood the darkness with light, earn our place, and make it so that a woman holding this office is no longer a novelty but the norm? Then you have to stop thinking of me as an employee and start thinking of me as what I am._

' _Put your faith in me, and me alone and you will become a monument. Ignore me, allow them to come between us, and you will become an asterisk.'_

"Damn, that was impressive!" Reed says , genuinely impressed. "I think that you'll be a successful actress one day in the future."

"I've been thinking about that myself." April admits.

"So, have you talked to Jackson these past couple of days?"

"No, but Catherine had texted me saying that he was out sick from school."

They continue to walk for a bit.

"I think that you should stop by his house." Reed says. He's there alone and it's not even one of the days that he's going to his grandparent's house."

"Got it."

"If you guys start dating, would you mind if I called you guys Japril?"

April smiles as she shakes her head at her best friend.


	34. A Stolen Kiss

"Who is it?" Jackson asks as April gets to his a few minutes later.

"It's me." April responds.

He lets her in the house and they walk to his room.

"So, how are you feeling?" April says as she sits at his desk.

"Well, I'm still here." Jackson says as he sits in the other chair. "I was the only one that got sick on that trip, huh?"

"Yeah." April says apologetically. "Poor thing."

"Lucky me." Jackson says sarcastically as they chuckle.

"Well, at least you got sick. Matthew's hair looks like cotton candy."

Jackson cracks up at that.

"That's not really funny." April says, trying not to laugh.

"The hell it isn't!" Jackson says. "But from what I've heard, cotton candy hair is hilarious!"

April smiles and shakes her head at him.

"Well, he said that it was bad for his hair. I'm guessing that there was too much chlorine in the pool."

They chuckle for a moment.

"So….did you make out with Matthew?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, you two disappeared during the school trip and everyone was saying that you two were together."

April takes a deep breath and moves towards the bay window.

It's silent for a brief moment.

"Remember when you were talking to Reed?"

"Yeah?"

"So, I thought that you two should have been alone to talk." April says. "I killed some time by talking to Matthew, looking for a bottle of water or something. Well, when we found a spot to talk to one another, Matthew tried to kiss me. I can't believe that I'm proud of this, but I turned my face away."

"What?" A shocked Jackson asked.

"Matthew asked me why I didn't want to kiss him."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I had a boyfriend back in Moline. After I told him about my fake boyfriend, he decided to tell me stories about his ex-boyfriends and ex-girlfriends. I even ended up telling him fake stories about my fake boyfriend, which he found interesting. The more we talked, we ended up drinking wine like crazy and we ended up in the pool. That's when you found us."

Jackson softly chuckles.

"You must have had a hell of a lot to drink at Matthew's party."

"What do you mean?" A confused April asks him.

"Well, if you drank the whole night during the school trip, and still remember everything, then I can only imagine how much you drank at Matthew's party for you to black out like that."

April grins to herself.

"But why didn't you kiss him?"

"Well," April says as she stands up from her spot at the bay window and walks to back to the desk to lean on the chair. "I actually like someone."

"Do I know this person?"

"Yeah." April responds casually.

"And... does this person like you back?" He asks her.

She takes a moment to breathe internally.

"Not in the same way. At least, I don't think this person does." April says carefully. "The truth is, I've kiss this person."

Jackson grins to himself.

"It was just a peck that was really fast. I was kind of embarrassed and I didn't say anything, and this person never said anything either, so I decided to back off."

Jackson leans forward in his chair, still smiling like an idiot.

He stands up and steps forward.

April turns and faces him.

"Jackson, if you have stolen a kiss from someone, how would you give it back?" April quietly asks him.

Even though they are literally inches away from each other, Jackson reaches out to her face with both hands, caresses her cheek and leans forward to kiss her.

They kiss slowly for the better part of fifteen seconds, and when they pull away April looks at his eyes that are lifeless as Jackson slowly runs a finger from her nose to her lips.

He smiles as he puts his forehead against hers before they embrace each other.


	35. The Week After

"NSYNC received its name after Justin Timberlake's mother commented on how "in sync" the group's singing voices were. The group's name is also a play on the last letter of each of the initial members' names: JustiN, ChriS, JoeY, JasoN, and JC.

"After several weeks of rehearsals, the group set up a showcase and began planning to officially sign with Pearlman's Trans Continental Label. However, at the last minute, Galasso dropped out. He was not fond of the group's musical direction, claiming that being a teen idol was never a goal of his. In need of a bass, the group auditioned several people without success. Timberlake soon called his vocal coach, who suggested a 16-year-old from Mississippi named Lance Bass. Bass flew to Orlando to audition and was immediately accepted into the group. He was nicknamed _"Lansten"_ so they could keep the name _'NSYNC_." April told the class.

"Their debut album _N Sync_ debuted at number eighty two on the Billboard 200 the week of April 11, 1998 with sales of approximately 14,000 units. After six months, on October 10, 1998 the album reached and peaked at number 2 on the chart and remained on it for one hundred nine weeks. It spent a total of thirty weeks inside the top 10. The album spent three weeks at number 2 from September 1998 to January 1999. It peaked behind three different number-one blockbuster albums: Lauryn Hill's _The Miseducation of Lauryn Hill_ , Garth Brooks' _Double Live_ and Britney Spears' _...Baby One More Time_. According to Nielsen SoundScan, it was the fifth best-selling record of 1998 in the United States with 4,400,000 copies sold. The album was certified ten times platinum by the RIAA on January 5, 2000, denoting shipments of ten millions. The album has sold 9,854,000 copies in the US according to Nielsen Music (as of March, 2015) with an additional 1.50 million units at the BMG Music Club (as of early 2003). In the United Kingdom the album debuted and peaked at number 30 on July 11, 1999 and remained on the chart for only three weeks. Worldwide, the album has sold 15,540,000 copies." Jackson told the class.

The door opens.

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you Mr. Webber? I went into three wrong music classes because my schedule is all messed up." The boy says.

"Yes, I am." Webber says. "You're Charles Percy, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come on in, young man."

"Thank you." He says as he steps into the class closing the door behind him. "Is there anyone sitting in that seat?" He says pointing at the chair next to Reed.

"No. It's all yours."

Charles moves towards the chair.

"Is this backpack yours?" He asks Reed.

"Yes, it's mine." She says taking her bag off of the seat.

"You can go continue." Webber tells Jackson.

"They released six singles from the album, five of which were released here in the United States. Now, the last single from that album….." Jackson says as Charles smiles at Reed.

* * *

April, Reed and Jackson are currently walking out of the building after school talking to one another when Alex and his crew spots them.

"Look at that, Jackson! The relationship is going strong, huh?"

They stop walking.

Jackson lets go of April's arm and entwines his fingers with April's as they hold each other's hand.

Alex's mouth drops as the others are shocked.

In this moment in time, Alex's crew starts laughing at him as he's looking at the new couple, totally confused.

"There you go, you douche." Jo says as Alex's still in utter and complete shock.

Reed gloats in Alex's face before she walks away with her best friends.

 _'Japril lives!'_ Reed thinks happily to herself as they walk out of the school grounds.


	36. Summer Lovin'

It's the first weekend since the school year ended, and Jackson is riding April's bike.

"You're doing very good, Jackson." April says patting Jackson's shoulders as she stands on the bars that is attached to the back tire.

"Is there a car coming?" Jackson asks.

"No. It's clear."

"Good." He says as he continues to pedal down the street empty street.

"Go, go!" April cheers happily.

Jackson keeps riding the bike and April continues to cheer for him.

"Woo-hoo!" April cheers. "You're doing good, babe!"

 _'Babe? I like the sound of that.'_ Jackson thinks to himself.

Maybe, just maybe, he found the one, but all he knows is that he's living his own happily ever after as well as a teenager can.

* * *

 **A/N:** That's All For Me And Japril For A While, Y'all! I appreciate all of the readers and reviews that you've given me for these two years. I'll still upload the other story, but for now, I appreciate all of you, more than you could ever know. Love ya all! ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️😊😊😊 ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️


End file.
